Malditas promesas
by Herria
Summary: Un año despues de de la separación del grupo se reunen de nuevo para un boda, pero nadie se la espera. AM.Final de la historia esta vez de verdad
1. Reencuentros

Kaoru caminaba despacio por la calle, observando los puestos, los kinomos, los adornos, todo lo que había en el mercado. Habían pasado un año del combate con Enishi y ahora vivía tranquilamente con Kenshin. Sonrió pensando eso, Kenshin y ella estaban perfectamente. Tarareó una canción y con una gran sonrisa siguió caminando.  
  
No te muevas – dijo una voz profunda a su espalda. – Estas atrapada.  
  
Kaoru se sobresaltó y con cuidado saco su shinai y golpeó con fuerza a su rival.  
  
Valla Jou- chan – dijo Sano rascándose la cabeza. – Sigues igual que siempre.  
  
¡Sano! – gritó contenta. - ¿ Qué haces aquí?  
  
He venido a veros¿ No puedo? – preguntó. - ¿ Si molesto me voy?  
  
No digas tonterías Sano – dijo riendo.  
  
Valla veo que me has hecho caso – dijo tocándole con cuidado la tripa. – El primer churrumbel.  
  
Sano – dijo ella sonrojada. –Veo que no has cambiado nada.  
  
Claro que no ¿ qué esperabas? – dijo. – Vamos mamaíta, vallamos a casa tengo gansas de ver a Kenshin y al enano.  
  
Los dos caminaron hacia el dojo charlando y recordando viejos tiempos cuando alguien agarró a Sanosuke por la espalda y lo tumbó en el suelo de un fuerte golpe.  
  
Cara gallo estas detenido. – dijo Saito pisando el pecho de este mientras se reía. – Solo tú eres tan idiota que vienes sabiendo que te busca la policía.  
  
Maldita sea lobo te voy a matar – dijo levantándose furioso.  
  
Calma, calma chicos – dijo Kenshin saliendo del dojo – Me alegro mucho de verte Sano, espero que estas bien.  
  
Por supuesto Ken – dijo Sano abrazándole. – Veo que por fin Kaoru y tu...  
  
¿Oro? Sano – dijo Kenshin sonrojándose como un tomate. – Un poco de respeto.  
  
Entremos en casa chicos – dijo Kaoru sonriendo. – Haré algo de comer.  
  
No – gritó con desesperación Sanosuke, recibiendo un golpe de madera en la cabeza.  
  
Entraron todos en el dojo riendo y Yahiko les esperaba colocando la mesa.  
  
Cara de gallo – gritó saltando encima de él emocionado. – Pensé que jamás te vería.  
  
Tranquilo enano – dijo sacándoselo de encima.- No hace falta que me quieras tanto.  
  
Todos rieron con ganas y se sentaron a comer recordando viejos momentos, incluyendo Saito que estuvo metiéndose con Sano toda la tarde. Al atardecer Sano y Kenshin salieron a pasear por la ciudad.  
  
¿Qué tal te va la vida Sano? – preguntó Kenshin sonriente. – Pareces feliz.  
  
Si, vivo la vida como quiero, hago lo que me da la gana – contestó dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda. – Pero...  
  
¿ Pero? – inquirió este.  
  
Pero echo de menos una familia, un hogar... – contestó cabizbajo. – Pero es algo que no me preocupa, siempre tengo a mis amigos del Tokio. – volvió a decir ahora más sonriente. - ¿ Y tu que tal con tu camino de la espada?  
  
Cada día me resulta más difícil, pero Yahiko será un gran espadachín y mi hijo – dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara que hizo que se iluminaran sus ojos. – Mi hijo crecerá en esta era de paz.  
  
Me alegro que seas tan feliz Ken – dijo Sano. - ¡¡ Vamos a celebrarlo al akabeko!!  
  
Definitivamente Sano, sigues siendo el mismo – rió Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru terminaba de recoger y barrer el dojo, estaba sola ya que Yahiko había ido a ver a Tsubame y Ken había salido con Sano, Sonrió pensando que sus amigos estaban juntos de nuevo. Con cuidado dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y pasó sus blancas manos por su abultada tripa, aún estaba de cuatro meses pero ya estaba bastante gordita. De pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron y con cuidado fue a abrir. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta estaba Misao, que respiraba con dificultad y tenia aspecto cansado.  
  
¿ Misao que te sucede? – preguntó Kaoru preocupada.  
  
Na... da... Yo... - dijo parándose para coger aire – Yo he... venido corriendo desde Kyoto.  
  
¿ Desde Kyoto? – preguntó incrédula - ¿ Cuanto has tardado?  
  
Tres... días – dijo cayendo rendida en el suelo del dojo – Sin dormir.  
  
¿ No has dormido en tres días? – preguntó preocupada - ¿ Has comido algo?  
  
Misao negó con la cabeza y Kaoru corrió a prepararle algo para que comiera y un futon para que durmiera tranquila y pudiera descansar. Cuando Misao terminó de comer y se quedó dormida, Kenshin y Sanosuke entraron por la puerta.  
  
Hola Kaoru – dijo Kenshin sonriendo y dándole un tierno beso en los labios. - ¿ Que te sucede pareces preocupada?  
  
Es Misao... - dijo distraída – Estoy segura de que le pasa algo, ha venido desde Kyoto corriendo y tenía mala cara.  
  
¿ Desde Kyoto corriendo? ¿ La comadreja esta loca? – preguntó Sanosuke riendo. – Seguro que ha discutido con Shinomori.  
  
Tiene que haber algo mas – dijo Kaoru contrariada.- Misao es muy impulsiva, pero...  
  
Mañana nos contara si quiere – dijo Kenshin – Ahora vallamos a dormir.  
  
Bueno chicos yo me voy para mi casa, espero que Yahiko tenga un sitio para mí – dijo Sano riendo y saliendo por la puerta del dojo.  
  
Kaoru y Ken se dirigieron a su habitación y abrazados se acostaron.  
  
El día amaneció tranquilo el sol despuntaba sus primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte y Sanosuke y Yahiko ya se peleaban en el dojo y Kenshin lavaba la ropa tranquilamente viendo a sus amigos. Kaoru aún dormía, desde que estaba embarazada dormía muchísimo. Pero el ruido en el dojo la despertó, así que de mal humor abrió la puerta del dojo y lanzó su shinai contra Yahiko y Sanosuke.  
  
Maldita sea – gritó. – Cara de gallo, Yahiko ¡¿ Queréis dejarme dormir?!  
  
Tranquila You- chan- dijo Sano. – Pensé que el embarazo te haría más femenina.  
  
Sano – dijo Kaoru en su tono de te estás pasando...  
  
Lo siento mamita – dijo abrazándola.- No te estreses.  
  
No sé que voy a hacer contigo Sano – dijo esta resignándose. - ¿ Kenshin quieres que te eche una mano?  
  
No hace falta Kaoru – dijo Kenshin colgando la ropa. – Tienes que hacer el desayuno.  
  
Voy – dijo esta riendo.  
  
Kaoru corrió hasta la cocina y alegremente empezó a cocinar para sus amigos. ¿ Son así siempre? – preguntó Sano a Yahiko.  
  
Si – dijo Yahiko. – Son tan correctos, tan tortolitos - dijo con cara de asco.  
  
En ese momento Misao se despertó y tras vestirse se dirigió hacía Kaoru.  
  
Buenos días Kaoru – dijo sonriendo. – Gracias por lo de anoche.  
  
No pasa nada Misao pero ¿ Qué te sucede? – preguntó preocupada. – No es normal que vengas corriendo desde Kyoto.  
  
Es... que... yo... _ dijo entristecida. – Aoshi se va a casar con otra, sé que soy una cobarde por huir de esta manera, pero es dentro de dos semanas, y todos están tan felices con la boda que yo...  
  
Misao – dijo Kaoru abrazándola. – Es difícil aceptar que el hombre al que amas, ama a otra.  
  
Sé que me he comportado como una niña – dijo llorando. – Pero le amo Kaoru, no es un capricho de una niña pequeña, no es el mismo amor que cuando le perseguía para que me hiciera caso, Kaoru se me parte el alma cada vez que le veo con ella, entiende que no lo puedo soportar.  
  
Lo entiendo, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que lo necesites – dijo Kaoru secándole las lagrimas. – Ahora quiero ver una bonita sonrisa en tu rostro.  
  
Gracias, Kaoru eres una gran amiga, pero hazme un favor, no le digas a los chicos porque me he ido, me da vergüenza, no quiero que piensen que es un berrinche- dijo sonrojada.  
  
De acuerdo – contestó – Es una promesa.  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que os guste, es el primer de rk que hago, Se trata de una historia de Aoshi ( xq es el mas guapo, el mas ....) y Misao aunque aparezcan otros personajes, la historia es AM. Esta influenciado por varios fics que leí, "Animales y los ojos de una oniwanbashu" ( aunque el primero no esta completo y no termine de leer la historia) ^_^´ snif snif. Bueno rkfans dejadme vuestras opiniones.  
  
Misao_okashira. 


	2. Lejos del hogar

En Kyoto el sol era espléndido y el Aoiya todo era bullicio y alegría, la boda entre Aoshi y la señorita Shisuka estaba prevista para dentro de dos semanas, los habitantes del albergue no paraban un momento todos estaban emocionados. Shisuka era una preciosa mujer de veinticinco años de larga cabellera negra y unos dulces ojos color chocolate. Vestía de maravilla y cocinaba de la misma forma, además tenia una carácter dulce y sumiso y ayudaba en todo lo que le permitían. Okon y Shisuka elegían el menú de la boda entretenidas y Okina arreglaba la casa para que todo estuviese perfecto. En el templo Aoshi, como era costumbre, meditaba lejos del alboroto, a nadie le pareció extraño que no mostrase mucho entusiasmo con la boda, aparte de lo extraño que les resulto que decidiera casarse con una desconocida. Pero todos en el Aoiya adoraban a Shisuka. En pocos meses se había convertido en un miembro mas de la familia. Omasu se acercó a Aoshi con la bandeja de té en las manos, Se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a servirle.  
  
Su té Aoshi- sama – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.–Hoy la señorita Shisuka no ha podido venir a traérselo  
. Gracias Misao – dijo él.  
  
¿ Misao? – respondió riendo. – Esta hoy muy despistado Okashira, Soy Omasu.  
  
¿Eh? – respondió él abriendo los ojos.  
  
Misao se fue hace tres días – contesto esta divertida.  
  
Lo sé – respondió contrariado. -¿ Pero a donde fue?  
  
No sé – dijo ella. – Tenia algo importante que hacer.  
  
¿ Nadie sabe a donde se ha ido? – volvió a preguntar.  
  
Misao es una ninja, Aoshi- sama, el dogma de nuestras vidas es el secretismo, usted debería saberlo – contestó ella contrariada.  
  
Si pero como se fue sin despedirse... - volvió a decir él.  
  
No se preocupe, ya no es la niña que dejó en el Aoiya, es la mejor ninja del Oniwanbashu, quiero decir sin contarle a usted – dijo Omasu. - ¿ Esta preocupado por ella?  
  
No, simplemente que me gusta saber que hacen mis hombres en todo momento- dijo fríamente dejando a Omasu con la palabra en la boca.  
  
Si me disculpa, tengo que volver al Aoiya, estamos terminando de preparar su boda – dijo ella despidiéndose cordialmente y dejándole solo.  
  
Omasu se dirigió a casa pensativa, ella también estaba preocupada por Misao, sabía que no podía soportar que Aoshi se casara con otra, pero siempre había pensado que el amor que sentía Misao por Aoshi era un capricho infantil. Aunque Misao había prometido estar allí el día de la boda, intentando aparentar que todo iba bien. Espero que estés bien pequeña pensó Omasu preocupada.  
  
Aoshi había acabado de meditar por ese día, caminaba en silencio hacia casa, en la puerta le esperaba Shisuka sonriendo y al verle se lanzó en sus brazos. Aoshi amor mío – dijo alegremente besándole. – Hoy has estado mas tiempo de lo normal meditando.  
  
Si- respondió él secamente apartándose con cuidado. – Tenia muchas cosas que pensar.  
  
De acuerdo – contestó ella agarrandole del brazo. – Okon y yo hemos preparado muchas cosas para la boda.  
  
Bien – dijo él sin inmutarse.  
  
La mesa estaba puesta y Okon ayudada por Shiro colocaba la mesa mientras Omasu y Juro terminaban de preparar la cena, Okina estaba mirando por la ventana con aire despistado.  
  
Buenas noches – dijo este mirando a Aoshi que se había apoyado en la pared detrás de él. ¿- ¿ Cómo se encuentra?  
  
Bien – respondió este casi en un murmuro.  
  
¿ Dime Aoshi no vas a invitar a Kenshin y a los demás a tu boda? – preguntó Okina curioso.  
  
Aoshi se quedó en silencio no había pensado en eso, eran sus amigos, pero esta boda no era motivo de celebración, se casaba con Shisuka por que no tenía otro remedió, faltaban dos semanas para su boda y a medida que se acercaba el día, se sentía mas apesadumbrado, más lúgubre, toda esta maldita farsa le estaba matando y Misao había desaparecido. Desde que había comunicado que se casaba había notado que Misao no era la misma, aunque intentaba disimular él sabía perfectamente que le dolía, finalmente se había ido, sabía que era lo mejor que podía pasar, pero anhelaba ver de nuevo esos maravillosos ojos que le volvían loco.  
  
Aoshi muchacho ¿ me ha oído? – preguntó Okina.  
  
Si, claro mañana partiré a Tokio, para informales, me vendrá bien distraerme antes de la boda - contestó sin ningún convencimiento.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Aoshi se preparó para salir rumbo a Tokio y Shisuka salió a despedirle.  
  
Dime Aoshi ¿ no quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó ella.  
  
No es necesario – respondió  
  
¿ Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupada. - ¿ Dudas de mí?  
  
No, sé que estoy haciendo lo mejor – respondió el secamente.  
  
Nunca te lo he preguntado pero... ¿ Me amas? – preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
Vamos a casarnos – respondió alejándose sin mirar atrás. – Podrás prepararlo todo en mi ausencia.  
  
Shisuka lo vio alejarse en silenció mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro. En su corazón sabía perfectamente que Aoshi nunca le pertenecería. Aunque su cuerpo estuviese con ella su alma pertenecía a otra mujer.  
  
Te perdí y no supe ver tu necesidad  
Tus ganas de huir de echar a volar  
La vida es así y así te perdí.  
  
Hola de nuevo la Okashira al habla. ¿Qué tal va la historia? Espero que os guste el personaje de Shisuka, mas adelante lo intento desarrollar un poco mas. No quería que fuese la típica mala ( en realidad no lo es) Ya veréis en el capitulo 5. En el próximo capitulo Aoshi va a Tokio y se encuentra con la persona que menos le apetece verle. Pobre Misao. Besitos y espero que os guste. 


	3. Una visita inesperada

Misao ayudaba a Kaoru con la limpieza, en realidad no le dejaba hacer nada y la llenaba de mimos y caprichos. Kaoru estaba muy feliz por tener a su amiga con ella, le hacía mucha compañía y además sabía que Misao no estaba pasando por un buen momento y necesitaba a una amiga cerca en la que poder confiar.  
  
Misao, en serio no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto en serio – dijo Kaoru riendo.  
  
No es ningún esfuerzo en serio – contestó ella – Además si Himura y el cara gallo no están.  
  
Si, han ido a ver a Saito y Yahiko esta dando clases en el dojo Makekawa - respondió Kaoru suspirando. - ¿ Misao quieres que vallamos de compras?  
  
¿ Te apetece? – preguntó sentándose junta ella.  
  
Si, además podemos comprar un Kimono para ti.- dijo esta agarrando a Misao de las manos.  
  
¿ Un kimono? – preguntó confusa.  
  
Si, no te vas a pasar la vida vestida de chico, además puedo hacer algo con tu pelo – contestó Kaoru ilusionada. - ¿ De acuerdo?  
  
Vale Kaoru – dijo Misao contenta y amarrándola de la mano - ¡ Vamos!  
  
Las dos chicas salieron del dojo en dirección al mercado y ilusionadas se probaron un montón de kinomos y adornos. Kaoru se compró un lindo kimono morado con mariposas en un tono mas claro y un obi blanco bordado y Misao se compró un kimono azul oscuro con diminutas flores blancas en las mangas y el fondo, el obi era de un color parduzco con flores y un lazo en la espalda. Al llegar a casa Kaoru le soltó la trenza a Misao y le cortó un poco el pelo dejándoselo a la altura de los hombros con el flequillo desfilado.  
  
Estas muy guapa Misao – dijo Kaoru satisfecha. – Ahora solo te falta echarte un buen novio.  
  
Gracias – dijo pero una sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos.  
  
Lo siento – dijo Kaoru – No quería...  
  
No tiene importancia Kaoru – dijo ella – Es hora de que me deje de tonterías. Tengo que superar lo de Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru suspiró y en ese momento escucharon ruido al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Me niego que este imbecil venga – gritó Sanosuke.  
  
¿Quién es el imbecil cara de gallo? – gruñó Saito  
  
Calma chicos – intentó decir Kenshin – Kaoru nos espera.  
  
Hola chicas- dijo Sanosuke entrando por la puerta pero al ver a Misao en kimono todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir.  
  
¿No os parece que esta muy guapa?– dijo Kaoru sonriendo cogiendo a Misao por los hombros mientras esta se sonrojaba.  
  
Valla no pareces una comadreja – dijo Saito.  
  
Si pareces una señorita – continuó Sano.  
  
Se te ve muy bien, Misao estas muy guapa – dijo Kenshin cordialmente. - ¿ Es obra tuya cariño?  
  
Si –dijo Kaoru satisfecha – No solo soy una gran kendoka soy una artista.  
  
¿ Que os parece si vamos a akabeko a celebrarlo? – preguntó Sanosuke.  
  
Sano – dijeron todos ( con una gran gota el la frente)  
  
Dejaron una nota a Yahiko y se dirigieron al akabeko a cenar. Mas tarde Yahiko se dirigía al dojo cuando se dio cuenta que una sombra le seguía se puso en guardia rápidamente y se giró con brusquedad.  
  
Sal de las sombras seas quien seas – gritó con decisión.  
  
Hola Yahiko – dijo Aoshi apartando el shinai con tranquilidad. - ¿ Me has percibido?  
  
Si... pero escasamente, pensé que eras un ladrón o algo así – contestó confuso - ¿ Que haces aquí Shinomori?  
  
Vine a hablar con Himura – contestó escuetamente.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron al dojo pero al ver la nota volvieron a tomar el rumbo en dirección al akabeko. Allí los demás se lo pasaban en grande riendo y bebiendo sake. Yahiko entró corriendo en el restaurante y se sentó junto a sus amigos.  
  
Adivinad que a traído el viento – dijo misteriosamente. – Valla Misao pareces una dama.  
  
Déjame en paz enano – dijo ella dándole una pata ninja voladora (^_^) con la mala suerte de perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas contra el suelo, pero antes de caer un fuerte brazo la sujeto en el aire. – Gracias – dijo ella sin fijarse en su rescatador.  
  
Aoshi la miraba asombrado por su cambio de imagen, todos se quedaron mudos al ver a Aoshi con Misao en los brazos, ya que ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba en ese momento. Misao cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se soltó y educadamente se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Lo siento Okashira – sama – dijo cordialmente y se sentó junta a Kaoru sin decir ni una palabra.  
  
El resto observo la extraña escena sin decir ni una palabra y durante unos interminables segundo se hizo un interminable silencio.  
  
Esto... ¿ Que hace aquí Aoshi? – preguntó Kenshin rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Aoshi miró a Misao que permanecía cabizbaja mientras bebía sake. Ella sabía perfectamente a que había venido, intentaba aguantar las lagrimas y respiró profundamente ante la respuesta de Aoshi.  
  
Yo... esto quería invitarles a mi boda – dijo secamente ante el asombro general de todos.  
  
Kaoru agarró la mano de Kenshin y enseguida supo que ella ya lo sabía. Misao aguantaba estoicamente sin levantar la cabeza de su copa de sake. Saito miró con detenimiento a Aoshi y después a Misao y pudo ver como las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y los grandes esfuerzos que hacía ella para que no se notara. Kenshin notó que Aoshi no había mirado a Misao desde que había anunciado su invitación.  
  
Estaremos encantados de asistir a su boda – dijo Kaoru repentinamente. – Y ahora si me disculpa Misao y yo tenemos que ir a hablar con Tae.  
  
Si por supuesto – dijo el contrariado.  
  
Kaoru cogió a Misao del brazo y juntas salieron por la puerta. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Saito rompió el silencio.  
  
Valla sorpresa Shinomori, pensé que no eras capaz de hacer otra cosa que meditar, pero veo que también tienes la capacidad para partirle el corazón a las mujeres – dijo con recochineo.  
  
No te metas donde no te llaman Saito. – dijo bruscamente este cogiendole del cuello. – No sabes de que hablas.  
  
Aoshi ¿ Como se llama tu prometida? – preguntó Yahiko intentando que se recobrara la compostura.  
  
¿ Eh? – preguntó Aoshi volviendo a la tranquilidad. – Shisuka Yokisima.  
  
¿ De que la conoces? – preguntó Sanosuke.  
  
Aoshi comenzó con detenimiento a relatar una breve historia. En otro lado del akabeko Kaoru estaba sentada con Misao enfrente que permanecía sin decir una palabra. ¿ Estas bien? – preguntó Kaoru preocupada.  
  
Si... lo que sucede... es... – tartamudeó – creí que estaría preparada... pero no pensé... que... el vendría... creí que mandaría una carta... o algo así.  
  
Misao... – dijo Kaoru. – Si quieres llorar esta bien...  
  
No se acabaron las lagrimas por Aoshi, se acabó sufrir – dijo sonriendo. – No me lo esperaba simplemente es eso.  
  
La reunión no le alargo mucho Kaoru no podía estar mucho de fiesta por su estado. Aoshi iba a pasar la noche en el dojo y prepararon todo para que descansara tranquilamente. Era una noche fría y parecía que no todos dormían tranquilamente.  
  
Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, he subido los 4 primeros fics de una tacada así que... . Ain pobre Misao como la hago sufrir, aunque a Aoshi le llegara el turno. Besitos!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Una cuestion de honor

Misao dormitaba en su habitación aunque no era capaz de reconciliar el sueño. Salió en silencio de el cuarto y se sentó en el jardín a contemplar las estrellas. Aoshi estaba despierto y lo notó. En el fondo de su corazón anhelaba salir y abrazarla, su corazón lo deseaba su cuerpo lo deseaba pero no podía. Aunque Misao estaba tan bella esta tarde, el kimono resaltaba su fino cuerpo y su nuevo corte de pelo sus suaves rasgos. Aunque sus ojos estaban tristes, sin brillo y su sonrisa había perdido toda su candidez. Era una noche sin luna y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, Misao las contaba con detenimiento pero estaba triste había huido de Aoshi y ahora esta allí de nuevo. Notó como alguien salía de la casa y se colocaba detrás de ella. Supo enseguida quien era pero no se giró para mirarlo. Sin decir una palabra se levantó y sin mirarle a la cara paso a su lado. Cuando se cruzaron Aoshi la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a pararse.  
  
¿ Quería algo Okashira ?- preguntó sin mirarle a la cara.  
  
Misao, no me llames así – dijo él apenado.  
  
¿ Como quiere que le llame Shinomori – sama? – dijo ella girando la cabeza – Y haga el favor de soltarme, mañana tenemos que partir hacía Kyoto y tengo que ir a dormir.  
  
¿ Tanto me odias? – preguntó el cogiendo su cara y mirándole a los ojos.  
  
¿ Odiarte? – gritó llena de ira – Ojala pudiera odiarte, daría mi vida por odiarte, por despreciarte, por no volverme loca cada vez que te veo. Pero no, no soy mas que una cría idiota que te ama, ¡¿ lo entiendes Aoshi?! Te amo tanto que creo que me voy a morir, pero has conseguido matar mi alma, ya no quiero sentir más, no merece la pena, le prometí a la señorita Shisuka que asistiría a la boda, pero no vas a volver a verme. Desapareceré de tu vida y no tendrás que cargar con esta niñata nunca – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que anhelaban poder salir.  
  
Aoshi se quedó perplejo Misao le dio la espalda pero antes de que pudiera escapar él la abrazó con fuerza sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Finalmente rompió a llorar desconsolada y no supo que hacer.  
  
Misao, no quiero que pienses eso – dijo con la voz entrecortada. – si supieras ... si yo...  
  
Ella se giró de golpe y pudo ver como dos lagrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Aoshi que se arrodillo delante de ella destrozado. Ella se inclinó y se colocó de cuclillas frente a él.  
  
¿ Que tengo que saber Aoshi? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
  
Yo... prometí .... jure por mi honor tratarte como una hija siempre, nunca te podría ver como algo más, ... lo siento Misao... le jure a tu padre que nunca te amaría ... – dijo desgarrado. - ¿ Lo entiendes? no puedo amarte.  
  
Misao secó las lagrimas del rostro de Aoshi con cuidado, maldiciendo a su padre con rabia. Con cuidado besó los finos labios de Aoshi y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le miró con ternura.  
  
Entiendo ... Aoshi – dijo intentando mantener la compostura. – Eres un hombre de honor y no puedes faltar a tu palabra.  
  
Aoshi la abrazó con fuerza y ella se separó sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.  
  
Me gustaría que fueras feliz - dijo ella.- Siento haberte montado este escándalo.  
  
Nunca seré feliz Misao, porque nunca estarás juntó a mi – respondió él.  
  
No digas nada, solo nos hará mas daño – dijo ella sollozando. –Entiendo lo que sucede.  
  
Misao se separó de él y se dirigió a su dormitorio sin mirar atrás, camino despacio deseando volverse y abrazar a Aoshi y decirle que nada le importaba que le amaba con locura. Pero aguantó estoicamente hasta llegar a su cuarto donde se tumbo sobre el futon llorando desconsolada. Aoshi furioso golpeó la pared lleno de ira.  
  
································································  
  
Mientras en Kyoto la noche era tranquila, Shisuka estaba despierta mirando por la ventana cuando repentinamente alguien tocó su puerta. Ella se sobresaltó y se levantó preocupada.  
  
¿ Quien es? – preguntó con cuidado.  
  
Soy yo Shisuka- san – dijo Omasu. – Puedo pasar.  
  
Claro Omasu – chan – respiró aliviada . – Pasa, pasa me has asustado.  
  
Lo siento, es que me he dado cuenta de que estaba levantada . – dijo Omasu entrando y sentándose junto a ella. - ¿ Esta preocupada?  
  
Si... es que... estoy preocupada por Aoshi. – dijo tristemente.  
  
No le pasara nada, Aoshi es muy fuerte – dijo intentando tranquilizarla.  
  
No se trata de eso, creo que no esta muy convencido de lo nuestro. – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. – Estoy segura de que no me ama.  
  
Aoshi es muy frío, no es capaz de expresar lo que siente, nunca podemos saber lo que piensa, - dijo ella animándola. – Es así con todo el mundo.  
  
¿ De verdad? – preguntó esperanzada secándose las lagrimas. – Como falta menos de una semana y no ha aparecido ...  
  
Seguro que se ha entretenido con Himura y sus amigos, son gente encantadora – dijo Omasu alegremente. – Te parecerán maravillosos.  
  
¿ Y Misao? – preguntó repentinamente Shisuka. – Espero que venga, le tengo mucho cariño es una chiquilla tan dulce y divertida.  
  
Mmmmm – murmuró Omasu. – No se si vendrá, habrá que confiar en su palabra.  
  
Si además es como una hija para Aoshi – añadió ella. – Estoy segura que a el le haría muy feliz que Misao estuviera presente.  
  
Probablemente – dijo Omasu levantándose . – Entonces si se encuentra bien, yo voy a dormir.  
  
De acuerdo Omasu y gracias – dijo amablemente Shisuka. – Me alegra poder confiar en alguien  
  
. Siempre que lo necesite – dijo despidiéndose de ella y saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Ya no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y en Aoiya se respiraba una tranquilidad absoluta.  
  
Bueno ya estoy aquí, este es el ultimo fic que tengo escrito. El 5º esta en camino así que no tardare en subirlo. ¿ Que os ha parecido? Creó que es triste, pero aun no se que tipo de final darle, si triste o feliz ¿ Que creéis? De momento me decanto por uno triste.  
  
Besitos  
  
^_^ ( Misao_okashira) 


	5. Vuelta a casa

Las cosas estaban preparadas para partir, Misao se levantó con mala cara y los ojos enrojecidos. Aoshi no había dormido en toda la noche. Sanosuke y Yahiko habían venido a buscarles y se prepararon para coger el barco que les llevaría a Kyoto. Kaoru caminaba junto a Kenshin en dirección al puerto Yahiko hablaba con Sano detrás de ellos y por ultimo Misao cerraba la marcha sola, mientras que Aoshi caminaba delante. Kaoru se percató y murmurando unas palabras al oído de Kenshin se acercó a Misao.  
  
¿ Te encuentras bien Misao? .- preguntó preocupada – Tienes muy mala cara.  
  
Estoy bien Kaoru, ayer no dormí bien, es solo eso- mintió con una frágil sonrisa en los labios.  
  
¿Estas segura? – preguntó con el corazón el mano.  
  
Si, se acabó sufrir, se acabaron las lagrimas. – contestó riendo. - ¿ Vale?  
  
De acuerdo. – respondió Kaoru con una amigable sonrisa. – Pero si me necesitas...  
  
Lo se – dijo sonriendo. – Gracias de todas formas.  
  
Kenshin se acercó a Aoshi que caminaba en silencio. El camino parecía eternizarse y a cada paso que daba sentía que se acercaba mas a tomar una decisión que cambiaria su vida para siempre.  
  
¿ Se encuentra bien Aoshi? – preguntó sonriendo.  
  
Si . – respondió escuetamente.  
  
¿ En serio? No tiene buena cara – insistió Kenshin.  
  
Estoy bien Himura, gracias por preguntar . – contestó dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando.  
  
De acuerdo. – dijo Kenshin encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose junto a Kaoru.  
  
Llegaron al barco y la travesía se eterna. Kaoru recordaba con una sonrisa, aquel viaje que había hecho no hace mucho en busca de Kenshin. Ahora estaba embarazada y era realmente feliz junto al amor de su vida. Yahiko seguía mareándose en barco así que pasó todo el viaje encerrado en su camarote. Misao miraba entretenida por la borda cuando Sanosuke se acercó a ella.  
  
¿ Qué comadreja te diviertes? – preguntó riendo.  
  
Sano – gritó Misao furiosa golpeándole. – No me llames así.  
  
Sanosuke se rió con ganas y Misao a verle hizo lo mismo. Hacía mucho que no se reía con tantas ganas. Cuando llegaron a Kyoto se acercaron rápidamente al Aoiya. Shisuka estaba barriendo la entrada cuando vio aparecer a Aoshi por el horizonte. Salió corriendo a recibirle y le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
Aoshi – gritó contenta. – Tenia muchas ganas de verte.  
  
Si – respondió apartándose con cuidado.  
  
Misao – dijo Shisuka al verla. – Estas realmente guapa.  
  
Gracias – dijo Misao sonriendo.  
  
Me alegro que hayas venido a la boda. – volvió a decir. - ¿ Estabas en casa de tus amigos?  
  
Si – respondió escuetamente. – Ella es Kaoru, su marido Himura y ellos son Sanosuke y Yahiko. – dijo presentándole uno a uno.  
  
Encantada de conoceros . – dijo sonriendo amigablemente.- Veo que estas esperando un bebe, enhorabuena – le dijo a Kaoru amigablemente.  
  
Si . – dijo Kaoru sonrojada.  
  
Shisuka llamó al resto de los habitantes del Aoiya que salieron a recibirles amistosamente.  
  
Misao – gritó Okina – Mi pequeña, pareces una dama, estas preciosa.  
  
Gracias – repetía una y otra vez a cada uno de los halagos que le dedicaban sus compañeros.  
  
Okina y Okon acomodaron a sus invitados en el albergue. Habían pasado un par de días y la boda se acercaba cada vez mas. Misao sentía como su alma se apagaba poco a poco, estaba cansada de aparentar felicidad sobre todo delante de Shisuka, quería odiarla, lo deseaba de corazón, pero era una mujer encantadora y le costaba trabajo guardarle rencor. Al fin y al cabo Shisuka tendría que casarse con un hombre que no la amaba, en el fondo de su corazón sentía lastima por ella. Misao estaba apoyada en la ventana observando como Shisuka intentaba colgar unos farolillos pero no alcanzaba. Repentinamente Aoshi apareció tras ella y le ayudó a colocarlos Shisuka se lo agradeció con una bonita sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Misao sintió una punzada en el corazón y apartó la vista. En ese momento Sanosuke entró por la puerta y se quedó mirando a Misao sorprendido.  
  
Comadreja – dijo alegremente - ¿ Que haces?  
  
Misao se giró y no dijo nada, Sano se arrimó a ella y observó la escena por la ventana. Contrariado miró a la chica que se disponía a salir del cuarto.  
  
¿ Te hace daño verdad? – preguntó repentinamente Sanosuke – No deberías verlo.  
  
No se trata de eso cara de gallo – contestó – Tengo que acostumbrarme. Aoshi nunca será para mi.  
  
Pero aun así sufres por el – insistió.  
  
Solo quiero que el sea feliz – dijo repentinamente Misao.  
  
Valla yo he escuchado eso antes – dijo – Estas madurando mucho. Yo creí que ibas a acuchillar a Shisuka o algo así, cuando te conocí no habrías dudado en hacerlo.  
  
¿ Que estas insinuado? Maldito gallo – gritó furiosa ( bueno furiosa a lo misao ^_^) saltando y dándole una patada, pero como no estaba acostumbrada a los Kimonos se enredo y cayó encima de él.  
  
En ese momento Aoshi y Shisuka entraron por la puerta y miraron la escena asombrados. Misao se levantó enseguida y ayudó a Sanosuke a levantarse.  
  
¿ Que haces Misao? - preguntó curiosa Shisuka – A lo mejor después de nosotros, te toca casarte a ti.  
  
Misao se sonrojó hasta las orejas y un grito histérico de ¿ Pero que dices? Se oyó por toda la casa. Sanosuke se rió con ganas y agarrando a Misao por la cintura dijo.  
  
No sería tan mala idea. – Sanosuke se rió mientras Misao intentaba soltarse de su abrazo.  
  
Suéltame cara de gallo – dijo – Ni en tus mejores sueños.  
  
Misao, Sanosuke y Shisuka se reían con ganas mientras que Aoshi permanecía en silencio observando la situación. Misao riendo observó a Aoshi que tenia la mirada distante. Ella se mordió el labio y Shisuka se dio cuenta enseguida y miró a Aoshi repentinamente.  
  
Aoshi cariño – dijo repentinamente Shisuka - ¿ Te pasa algo?.  
  
No – contestó – Voy al templo a meditar.  
  
De acuerdo – dijo Shisuka entristecida.  
  
Aoshi salió de la casa y en el camino se cruzó con Kenshin y Kaoru que venían de visitar la tumba de Tomoe. En la casa Shisuka conversaba con Sanosuke y Misao.  
  
Nunca entenderé a ese hombre - dijo tristemente – Nunca se lo que piensa, Ni lo que siente.  
  
No te preocupes – dijo Sanosuke – no pasa a todos.  
  
No – murmuró a Misao – Aoshi estaba cansado, por eso se ha ido.  
  
¿ Eh? – preguntaron Shisuka y Sano a la vez.  
  
Si ... bueno – dijo ella – no me hagáis caso, son cosas mías.  
  
Sabes Misao, me tienes que ayudar con Aoshi, pareces conocerle bien, seguro que con tu ayuda podría entenderlo del todo – dijo ilusionada Shisuka agarrando a Misao de las manos.  
  
Claro – dijo Misao susurrando – No te preocupes Shisuka, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.  
  
Gracias – contestó ella agradecida – Eres una gran chica.  
  
Shisuka se retiró dejando a Misao y a Sanosuke solos. Misao suspiró profundamente y decidió ir a entrenar un rato. Sanosuke la miraba asombrado y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
¿ Como vas a ayudarla si estas enamorada de Aoshi? – dijo confuso.  
  
No es justo que no lo haga, ya te lo dije antes solo quiero que Aoshi sea feliz . – dijo – Además cara de gallo no es asunto tuyo.  
  
Misao se fue dejando a Sano solo que no tardo en ir a la cocina a incordiar a Yahiko y a beber sake junto a Okina y los chicos. Molestando a las pobres Omasu y Okon que intentaban preparar la cena.  
  
Hola de nuevo.  
  
Jijijiij la historia continua ..... Voy a darle una vuelta de tuerca mas a la historia metiendo a Sano por medio ( lo siento a los fans de la pareja Sano – Megumi) en tres capítulos la tengo acabada. Jiijijji. Ya tengo pensado el tipo de final que voy a darle. ^_^ (soy mala y no voy a decir na) Bueno gracias a todas por vuestros Reviews. Me alegró que os guste. Perop obre Shisuka si yo la quiero mucho ya veras en el capitulo que viene lo que le toca sufrir. Por cierto creo que estoy explorando el lado mas maduro de Misao( k kulto ma kedao eso) aunque intento que no pierda esa parte tan encantadora suya. Ah y lo de Aoshi es fácil de hacer como me recuerda a mi ex ( la historia de llanto en el alma esta basada en un historia personal) Solo basada eh?? Pero las conversaciones fueron bastante parecidas ( Es que mi chico era muy teatrero) Siento si cometo alguna falta de ortografía (ijjii) A y siento no poner Reviews en los fics de los demás es que mi ordenata no me deja. (ocasionalmente si) El siguiente capitulo es la boda ( por mas que he investigado en libros no se como se celebraban bodas en el siglo XIX en Japón, me he vuelto loca en la biblioteca de la uni ( soy una historiadora pésima T_T snif snif ) ya esta arreglado ¡!!!!!! Ya encontré información.  
  
Besitos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. La boda

( El cap 5 fue muy flojo y no me gusta mucho pero en este hay varias sorpresas .... )  
  
Mañana era el gran día, todo estaba preparado incluso la familia de Shisuka había venido y se alojaba en el albergue. Era una familia de samuráis de clase media, pero muy educados y le tenían mucho aprecio a Aoshi. Misao había ayudado en todo lo que su corazón le permitía a Shisuka. Aquella mañana ella y Kaoru paseaban por Kyoto charlando tranquilamente.  
  
Sanosuke me ha contado que estas ayudando a la prometida de Aoshi, a conocerle mejor – dijo Kaoru mirando extrañada a su amiga. – Me parece muy maduro por tu parte.  
  
No quiero hablar de eso Kaoru – dijo Misao. – Además mira hay un montón de kimonos en aquel puesto, acerquémonos a verlos. - dijo intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
Como quieras Misao – dijo ella resignada.  
  
Las dos pasearon por la ciudad durante toda la mañana. En el Aoiya había un revuelo increíble. Aoshi conversaba con los Yokisima en la cocina junto con Omasu y Shiro. Okina terminaba de colocar todo para la ceremonia. Los monjes ya se encontraban alojados en la casa y ellos le ayudaban a dar los últimos detalles importantes para la ceremonia. Shisuka colocaba su vestido en una percha y ordenaba todas las partes una y otra vez. Yahiko junto a Kenshin y Sanosuke paseaban por la ciudad.  
  
Oye cara de gallo – dijo repentinamente Yahiko. – Últimamente estas mucho con la comadreja.  
  
Solo entrenamos juntos – contestó sin darle mas importancia. - ¿ Hay algún problema en eso enano?  
  
No me llames enano estupido. – dijo este golpeando a Sano.  
  
Pues tu no te metas donde no te llaman. – dijo devolviéndole el golpe.  
  
¿Oro? – dijo Kenshin divertido.- No os pelee chicos, todo el mundo os mira.  
  
Cállate Kenshin – gritaron los dos a la vez.  
  
Kaoru y Misao ya habían regresado a casa. Shisuka salió a recibirlas con unas pastas que había hecho. Esta nerviosa y todas las chicas del Aoiya decidieron reunirse para tratar de tranquilizarla. Además había hecho té y pastas dulces y ninguna se perdía la oportunidad de una buena de sus comidas.  
  
- Shisuka –san tranquilícese – dijo Okon divertida. - Le va a dar un ataque de nervios.  
  
Déjate de formalismos Okon, no son necesarios – dijo esta riéndose. – Es que mañana es el gran día y no puedo parar de hacer cosas.  
  
Es normal, yo el día de mi boda también estaba muy nerviosa – dijo Kaoru intentando tranquilizar a Shisuka.  
  
Kaoru el día antes de tu boda, casi destrozas el dojo, y a Yahiko y a Sano – replicó Misao riendo. – Incluso a Himura.  
  
Tienes razón – dijo Kaoru roja como un tomate mientras que las demás se reían.  
  
Piensa que mañana estarás casada con el hombre al que amas y que estarás con él toda tu vida – dijo Omasu.  
  
Si – contestó esta suspirando. – Eso es cierto.  
  
Misao sintió una punzada en el corazón, las demás reían y comían alegremente y ninguna pareció darse cuenta. Le dolía de sobremanera y no era capaz de mantener esta situación sonreía y decía tonterías para que los demás no se preocuparan por ella. En ese momento Kenshin apareció por la puerta y le pidió a Kaoru que le acompañara para estar un ratito juntos. Okon y Omasu fueron a terminar sus tareas dejando a Shisuka y a Misao solas. Misao observó por un momento a Shisuka llevaba el cabello recogido y sus maravillosos ojos chocolate la miraban con ternura. Maldita sea todo sería más fácil si la odiase pensó Misao contrariada.  
  
Ahora que estamos solas Misao – dijo Shisuka. – Me gustaría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.  
  
No tiene importancia – contestó esta.  
  
Si la tiene, creo que he notado una ligera mejora – dijo agarrando las manos de Misao con entusiasmo. – Y todos gracias a ti.  
  
Misao bajó la cabeza sonriendo y notó como las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos, Shisuka no pareció darse cuenta ya que continuaba hablando emocionada.  
  
Además, estoy segura de que Aoshi te quiere mucho, lo sé por la forma en la que te mira – continuó. – Eres como una hija para él.  
  
Si como su hija – tartamudeo Misao. – Si me disculpas tengo que hacer un recado – dijo levantándose y saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Shisuka en ese instante comprendió que Misao estaba enamorada de Aoshi y se le enterneció el corazón ante la situación. La pequeña había estado ayudándola a pesar de todo. Misao corría desconsolada por la casa llorando, hasta que se chocó contra alguien.  
  
Comadreja – dijo Sanosuke. – Mira por donde vas.  
  
Lo siento – sollozó esta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la respiración entrecortada. - No te había visto.  
  
Misao – dijo este conmovido. – Ya era hora de que dejaras que tus sentimientos afloraran, no es bueno que te guardes todo para ti.  
  
Lo sé – contestó ella llorando y abrazándose a Sano que la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza. – No aguanto mas Sano.  
  
Deja ya de llorar Misao ese imbecil no te merece – dijo lleno de ira mientras la cogía de la cara y la miraba a los ojos.- No sufras mas por él.  
  
En ese momento Sanosuke besó a Misao con pasión sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y elevándola en el aire. Omasu que entraba por la puerta dejó caer las tazas que traía en una bandeja haciendo un estrepitoso ruido. Ellos se dieron cuenta y riendo salieron corriendo de la habitación. En otro lugar Shisuka llevaba el té a Aoshi que meditaba en el templo tranquilamente. La joven llevaba las tazas con cuidado y se sentó junto a él sirviéndole el té con delicadeza.  
  
Aquí tienes el té Aoshi – dijo ella con dulzura.  
  
Gracias – contestó él mirándola a la cara.  
  
No sé si debiese decir esto – dijo con picardía. – Pero... sabes Misao me ha estado ayudando a conocerte mejor, y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo.  
  
Aoshi la miró sorprendido pero no dijo ni una palabra. Bajó la cabeza y su flequillo tapó sus azules ojos, notó como las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos. Pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo se contuvo.  
  
Pero lo más gracioso es que la pequeña esta enamorada de ti – dijo riendo Shisuka.  
  
Cállate – dijo Aoshi secamente – No nombres a Misao, no digas eso.  
  
¿ Que? – preguntó asustada. – No pretendía reírme de ella, yo... solo...  
  
No importa, pero haz el favor de no nombrarla en mi presencia – dijo el fríamente. – Nunca.  
  
Aoshi ¿ Qué esta pasando? – preguntó enfadada. – Nos casamos mañana y no sé si realmente me amas.  
  
.......  
  
Nos conocimos hace un par de meses en aquella fiesta y me pediste que me casara contigo, pero dime ¿Alguna vez me has amado?, ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mí? - dijo furiosa y compungida.  
  
Yo... – murmuró él. – Tome esa decisión porque era lo más correcto.  
  
No se trata de correcto o no correcto se trata de amor Aoshi - dijo ella llorando. – ¡ De amor Aoshi no de deber! De amor ¿lo entiendes? .  
  
Ella furiosa salió del templo dejando a Aoshi sumido en sus pensamientos. Mientras en Aoiya Sanosuke y Misao continuaban besándose.  
  
Nos ha visto Omasu – dijo ella riendo.  
  
No me importa – dijo él volviendo a besarla con mas pasión.  
  
Misao corrió por la casa escapando de Sano, bromeando mientras él la besaba cada vez que la atrapada. Terminaron el cuarto de ella exhaustos pero él la tumbó sobre el futon y con ternura le desabrocho el kimono. Ella le dejó hacer llevada por la pasión del momento. Sonriendo Sanosuke la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla con locura. Por otro lado Shisuka lloraba desconsolaba en su cuarto y Aoshi no había regresado del templo. El día amanecía deslumbrante y el sol brillaba en lo alto. Todos estaban preparados para la ceremonia. Los novios entraron en la sala seguidos de los padres de ella y la familia del Aoiya. Aoshi y Shisuka estaban en primera fila y el sacerdote anunció el comienzo de la ceremonia. Seguidamente él mismo comenzó a espantar a los malos espíritus. El grupo se inclinó y todos se sentaron. Misao se mordía el labio hasta tal punto de hacerse sangrar. Tenia a Aoshi enfrente y no podía evitar desear salir corriendo de allí. Yo anuncio a buda y a los aquí presentes la celebración de la unión de Aoshi Shinomori y Shisuka Yokisima – dijo el sacerdote preparando las tazas de sake.  
  
Un momento – dijo Shisuka ante el asombro general de todos. – No quiero casarme con este hombre. Aoshi la miró sorprendido sin saber que decir. El resto de la habitación murmuraba asombrados y nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Podemos hablar fuera Aoshi – dijo Shisuka mirando con los ojos empañados a su compañero.  
  
De acuerdo – contestó él acompañándola fuera. - ¿ Que sucede?– preguntó Aoshi contrariando.  
  
Ayer me di cuenta, que no puedo casarme contigo Aoshi, No me amas, yo anhelaba poder cambiarte pero eso es imposible, además Aoshi no puedo traer hijos a este mundo con un hombre que no me ama, pero lo que más me duele de todo es que se que amas a otra – dijo llorando amargamente. – Entiéndeme nunca seremos felices.  
  
No es una decisión fácil – dijo Aoshi.- Pero...  
  
No Aoshi, no hay peros que valgan se que amas a Misao, pero si con solo nombrarla se te eriza la piel, Aoshi tu la amas ella te ama ¿dónde esta el problema?  
  
Hay cosas que están por encima del amor – dijo él- Pero si has tomado una decisión. Estoy contigo, procura encontrar a un hombre que te merezca, eres una gran persona.  
  
No sé que te impide estar con Misao, pero estas haciéndola sufrir y estas sufriendo tu, y también estoy sufriendo yo – dijo llorando. Yo te quiero Aoshi, así que procura ser feliz. Aoshi entró en la sala anunciando a todo el mundo que la boda se había suspendido, la familia de ella salió corriendo de tras de Shisuka que lloraba desconsolada.  
  
Ufffffffffffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Este capitulo me ha causado mucho estrés, pero que os parece??? Ain pobre Shisuka, Aoshi es malo malo, pero ya veréis en el próximo capitulo le toca su turno de sufrir. Que os ha parecido el pequeño lió entre Sano y Misao. Que quede claro que Sano NO esta enamorado de Misao ni ella de él, es solo pasión lo que hay entre ellos dos!!!! Jajaja. Como se entere Megumi seguro que me mata. Jajá jajá. Besitos!!!!!!!  
  
- - 


	7. Decisiones

Okina acompaño a la familia Yokisima a coger el barco y estos pedían disculpas una y otra vez porque no entendían la situación. Shisuka estaba triste y sentía que iba a echar mucho de menos a las chicas de Aoiya. Cuando estos se marcharon, Okina, Shiro, Juro Sanosuke y Yahiko decidieron que sería una pena desaprovechar todo el sake que habían comprado para la boda. Así que decidieron montar una fiesta arrastrando con ellos a todo el mundo menos a Aoshi al que no habían vuelto a ver en todo el día. Todos creían que estaba apenado por que le habían plantado en la boda. Misao estaba preocupada por él pero le había prometido a Sano que no se molestaría mas por Aoshi. Que sería feliz y que no viviría su vida pensando en un hombre que le estaba matando el alma. La noche cayó enseguida y todos estaban borrachos, todos menos la pobre Kaoru ( Es una mama responsable ^_^) que tenía que vigilar a Yahiko para que no se pasara demasiado. Uno a uno fueron regresando al Aoiya, los últimos en llegar fueron Sanosuke y Misao que caminaba haciendo eses y riéndose todo el rato. En la puerta apoyado en una valla estaba Aoshi. Sanosuke se giró de golpe y le dio un tierno besito en los labios. Aoshi sin tener que mirarlo se percató de todo. Le dolía el corazón, pero Misao tenía derecho a ser feliz, el se iba a casar y ahora supo lo mal que se estaba sintiendo Misao con todo ese asunto. Misao murmuró unas palabras al oído de Sano que se marchó dejándola sola con Aoshi. Ella que no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio se apoyó en la valla junto a Aoshi y no dijo nada. Él miraba al horizonte y ella hizo lo mismo y durante un momento se quedaron así sin decir nada.  
  
No deberías beber tanto Misao, es malo para la salud – dijo Aoshi.  
  
Si papi.- dijo Misao poniendo voz infantil.  
  
Aoshi se giró dolido y ella se dio cuenta apenada. Todo resultaba demasiado difícil para los dos, demasiado duro.  
  
Lo siento, no debí – dijo ella apenada. – Soy una bocazas.  
  
No pasa nada – contestó Aoshi apoyándose en la valla.  
  
¿ Porque Shisuka no se quiso casar contigo? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
Porque se dio cuenta de que no era ella a quien amaba – dijo él en un susurró casi inaudible.  
  
Valla – dijo Misao con una amarga sonrisa que disimulaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a aparecer por sus ojos.  
  
¿ Y tu que tal con Sagara? - preguntó Aoshi con tristeza.  
  
Bien es un gran chico me lo paso muy bien con él. – dijo ilusionada. – Es muy tierno conmigo.  
  
Me alegro que seas feliz Misao – dijo el apenado. – Te lo digo de corazón.  
  
Ya pero... – intentó decir Misao sin que las palabras salieran de su boca. – Pero yo...  
  
¿ Pero? – preguntó curioso Aoshi.  
  
No es él a quien amo, sé que no le amare nunca – dijo llorando. – Lo siento Aoshi tengo que irme a dormir. – dijo mientras se alejaba llorando sin mirar a tras.  
  
Aoshi cubrió su cara con las manos destrozado, notando el amargo sabor de las lagrimas que resbalaban desde sus ojos hasta su boca. Deseaba gritar llenó de ira pero estaba tan apenado que no era capaz de moverse. Se sentó en las escaleras desmoronado, vació, solo, desamparado. No podía sostener mas esta situación, no podía seguir viendo a Misao todos los días porque le desgarraba el alma, porque les estaba quitando la vida a ambos. Decidió marcharse y no volver al Aoiya en su vida. La mañana siguiente amanecía fría y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Kenshin Kaoru y Yahiko habían decidido volver a Tokio esa misma mañana ya que tenían muchas cosas que hacer allí.  
  
Sanosuke ¿ vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Kenshin a su amigo.  
  
No yo voy a quedarme unos días mas y luego veré hacía donde voy – respondió alegremente.  
  
Quiere quedarse con la comadreja – dijo Yahiko riendo. – Omasu nos lo contó a todos.  
  
Si – dijo Okina que junto a los demás miembros del Aoiya habían ido a despedir a sus amigos. – Espero que trates bien a mi niña porque sino... – bromeó.  
  
Yiya – gritó Misao – No soy una niña.  
  
Para mí siempre lo serás - dijo exagerando sus lagrimas al máximo y haciendo teatro.  
  
¿ Dónde esta Aoshi? – preguntó Kenshin. – ¿No va a venir a despedirnos. ?  
  
El señor Shinomori esta en el templo. – dijo Omasu. – No quiere que nadie le moleste, nos lo dijo a Okon y a mí esta mañana.  
  
Si es cierto – añadió Okon. –Seguro que esta apenado por lo de la señorita Shisuka.  
  
Probablemente – dijo Okina.  
  
Despídase de él de nuestra parte – dijo Kaoru apenada – Cuidaos mucho chicos, adiós Misao procura ser feliz.  
  
De acuerdo – dijo esta sonriendo.  
  
Kenshin y los demás partieron rumbo a Tokio. Omasu y el resto se marcharon a casa. Misao y Sanosuke se quedaron en la ciudad paseando.  
  
Misao he tenido una idea – dijo Sanosuke colocándose frente a ella. – Vamonos de aquí.  
  
¿ Que? – preguntó confusa - ¿ A donde?  
  
No lo sé lejos de todo, lejos de Aoshi, lejos de tu dolor- dijo emocionado. – Buscando nuevos lugares.  
  
Yo... no puedo... – dijo apenada.- Yo no puedo dejar el Aoiya, no puedo...  
  
¿ Es por Aoshi? – preguntó Sano.  
  
Si... pero estoy segura de que el se va a ir del Aoiya, lo se me lo dice el corazón – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrima.  
  
Entiendo yo estoy enamorado de mi libertad y tú de Shinomori – dijo Sanosuke tristemente. – Aunque él no te quiera.  
  
No es eso Sano – dijo llorando desconsolada – Aoshi si me ama, pero juró por su honor que nunca me vería como una mujer, que solo me trataría como una hija. ¿ Lo entiendes? Aunque nos queramos nunca estaremos juntos.  
  
Sanosuke la miró sorprendido sin saber que decir.  
  
Fue bonito mientras duro comadreja – dijo Sanosuke con ternura. –  
  
Si lo fue cara de gallo – contestó con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Intenta ser feliz – dijo Sano besando su mejilla.  
  
Si, sabes nunca olvidare que fuiste mi primera vez, nunca, siempre habrá para ti un lugar en mi corazón.- dijo con cariño.  
  
De acuerdo comadreja, yo tampoco te olvidare nunca – dijo mientras se alejaba.  
  
Sanosuke caminaba pensativo por la calle cuando repentinamente se encontró con Aoshi que volvía a casa apesadumbrado. Durante unos instantes se miraron sin decir nada.  
  
¿ Dónde vas Sagara? – preguntó con dureza este.  
  
No lo sé, quizás al continente ¿ Porque? – preguntó con ironía.  
  
¿ Y que sucede con Misao? – preguntó Aoshi furioso.  
  
Si, ¿ Qué sucede con Misao? Shinomori, tú la estas matando, ¿ No era capaz de verlo? – grito furioso golpeándole la cara y haciéndole caer al suelo. - Maldito bastardo, ¿ Tanto te importa tu honor? Lo perdiste por intentar hacerte el mas fuerte y ahora que esta en juego la persona a la que quieres no tienes compasión con ella. No sé que ve en ti, pero maldita sea, espero que algún día la pierdas y te des cuenta.  
  
Sanosuke se fue furioso dejando a Aoshi tirado en el suelo sangrando del labio.  
  
Holassssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno este capitulo es cortito pero intenso, se acerca el desenlace!!!!!!!!!! Que majo es Sano!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno pobre Aoshi que mal lo pasa. Besitos y hasta el próximo capitulan. La okashira.  
  
- 


	8. Al abrigo de la noche

La noche era fría y un helado viento del norte recorría la ciudad de Kyoto. Misao había estado entrenado desde que Sanosuke se marchó y su traje de ninja apenas cubría su cuerpo. Tenía el cuerpo helado se quitó los guantes y se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor. Decidió irse a dormir, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta del Aoiya estaba abierta así que fue a cerrarla.  
  
No me dejes fuera Misao – dijo Aoshi desde el umbral de la puerta en el momento que ella iba a cerrarla.  
  
Lo siento Aoshi – sama, no le había visto. – contestó ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
Aoshi entró en el patio sin decir nada, Misao caminaba delante de él, tenia el pelo revuelto y tiritaba por el frío. Repentinamente Aoshi la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazó protector, se inclino sobre ella y le besó el pelo con ternura.  
  
Por favor Aoshi – dijo Misao compungida acurrucada entre los brazos de él – Si cuando me sueltes, vas a seguir manteniendo tu promesa, mátame, por favor, prefiero morir en tus brazos que seguir sufriendo de esta manera, ten compasión de mí, Aoshi mátame, te lo suplico.  
  
Él la hizo girarse y la colocó mirándole a los ojos. Se aproximó a ella sintiendo su cálida respiración cerca de él. Misao estaba nerviosa con la respiración entrecortada, esperando una respuesta, ninguno dijo nada y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban cada vez más. Misao bajó la cabeza apenada y las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Aoshi la cogió de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza acercándose mas a ella.  
  
Misao, he sido un cobarde, me excuse en una promesa para no afrontar la realidad, pequeña, perdóname, me he comportado como un completo inútil – dijo. – Yo te adoro, eres la parte que falta de mi alma.  
  
Misao le rodeó con sus brazos sin decir nada y él la levantó haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. La envolvió con sus brazos acurrucándola contra él mientras ella mimosa se apoyó en sus hombros.  
  
Aoshi yo... – susurró con temor al oído del chico. – Sano y yo...  
  
Shhhh – dijo mientras la interrumpía posando su cabeza sobre la de ella. – No me importa, solo quiero abrazarte y no soltarte nunca más, protegerte y sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo junto a mí. Eres todo lo que necesito.  
  
Yo también quiero protegerte Aoshi – dijo mientras se apartaba para mirarle a los ojos. – Siempre protegeré tu corazón.  
  
Se inclinó sobre él y le besó con ternura. Todo había acabado bien, Misao deseaba que ese momento no acabase nunca, deseaba abrazar a Aoshi y permanecer así el resto de su vida. El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor.  
  
Valla comadreja, por fin has conseguido lo que querías – dijo Sanosuke apoyado en le marco de la puerta con una sonrisa.  
  
¿ Eh? – dijo ella soltándose del abrazo de Aoshi sonrojada. – Pensé que te habrías ido.  
  
Si así fue – dijo rascándose la cabeza.– Se me olvido aquí la bolsa.  
  
Valla ¿ Quieres que valla a por ella? - preguntó sonriente Misao. – Enseguida vuelvo.  
  
Misao salió corriendo del patio y entró en el Aoiya. Aoshi y Sanosuke se miraron con detenimiento sin decir una palabra.  
  
Veo que te has decidido Shinomori. – dijo Sanosuke cruzando los brazos.  
  
Si, tenias razón – contestó este escuetamente. – Gracias.  
  
Lo he hecho por Misao, significa mucho para mí - dijo él. – Así que trátala bien o si no...  
  
Misao caminaba por el Aoiya despacio buscando la bolsa de Sano, al cruzar por la ventana vio a Aoshi y Sanosuke conversando en el patio. Se detuvo por un momento allí estaban los dos hombres de su vida. Sanosuke era la pasión, la fuerza la alegría con él todo salía bien, nada parecía importarle. Solo eran ellos dos, con él no existía el sufrimiento, pero no le quería, y Sanosuke no la quería a ella, y en su corazón estaba Aoshi aunque no pudieran estar juntos siempre le amaría. Pero ahora parecía que todo iba bien, pero estaba asustada, algo le decía que las cosas no marchaban tan bien como parecía. De pronto sintió como el frío acero atravesaba su hombro, un grito se ahogó en su garganta porque notó el amargo olor del cloroformo en sus labios, sintió como perdía el conocimiento y cayó como un sacó muerto sobre el suelo. En el patio Aoshi y Sanosuke seguían conversando cuando repentinamente Aoshi se giró con brusquedad y entró corriendo en el Aoiya, Sanosuke sorprendido le siguió.  
  
Misao – llamó Aoshi preocupado. – Misao ¿ Donde estas?  
  
¿ Que sucede? – preguntó Sanosuke siguiéndole.  
  
Algo va mal – murmuró este. – Algo le ha pasado a Misao.  
  
¿ Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó confuso.  
  
Aoshi buscó por todas las habitaciones del Aoiya y no encontró a la chica por ningún lado, su preocupación iba aumentando y su corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos al ver un charco de sangre en el suelo y una carta sobre él. Con el corazón en un puño y los nervios a flor de piel se agachó a recoger la carta mientras le temblaba el pulso. Sanosuke se colocó detrás de él leyendo la carta.  
  
"Estimado Okashira:  
Me complace informarle que su amiga esta en mi posesión, la venganza se sirve en plato frío y usted pagara por haberme mandado a la cárcel, gracias a eso soy mas fuerte y no podrá vencerme ni usted ni nadie. Le entregare los pedazos de su amor en cómodas mensualidades. atentamente  
Kanryu Takeda."  
  
Maldito bastardo – gritó Sanosuke leyendo la carta furioso.- Ese cabrón tiene a Misao.  
  
Tengo que encontrarla – tartamudeó confuso Aoshi. – No puedo permitir que ese cerdo le haga daño.  
  
Aoshi salió corriendo del Aoiya buscando cualquier pista que pudiera llevarle a Takeda, desesperado sin saber donde buscar. Sanosuke le acompañaba sin decir nada entendiendo perfectamente el dolor sentía Aoshi.  
  
En algún lugar de Kyoto Misao despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el hombro ensangrentado. Le dolía excesivamente y apenas era capaz de sostenerse en pie. Cuando fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor vio a un hombre de figura sombría sentado en un banco frente a ella. Llevaba lentes y la miraba con desprecio.  
  
¿Quién eres? – gritó Misao sacando sus kunais y apuntando a su secuestrador. - ¿ Que quieres de mí?  
  
Soy Kanryu Takeda, encantado de conocerla . – dijo con una cruel sonrisa. – Señorita Makimachi.  
  
Ta... keda... – balbuceó. – Tu... tu mataste a Hannya y a los otros, ¡¡¡ Maldito cabrón!!! – gritó furiosa lanzando sus kunais contra él.  
  
Pero sorprendentemente Takeda atrapó los kunais al vuelo y se los lanzó de nuevo, Misao intentó esquivarlos saltando hacía arriba pero desgraciadamente uno de sus kunais se le clavó en el mulso, haciéndole un corte profundo.  
  
Seguramente, te han contado que soy débil – dijo cruelmente. - Pero gracias a Shinomori y al tiempo que pase en la cárcel me he fortalecido y ahora no tengo rival, y busco mi venganza.  
  
Misao permanecía tendida en el suelo apretando con fuerza su herida, no sabía que hacer, por un momento pensó en vencerle, pero estando lesionada no sería capaz, aunque no se rendiría, no era propio de ella, se levantó decidida sintiendo como la sangre manaba por su muslo y se deslizaba por su pierna y un terrible dolor que apenas la sostenía en pie.  
  
No voy a rendirme Takeda, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo fallar a Hannya, ni al Oniwanbashu, ni a Aoshi – dijo con decisión. – Soy una ninja, soy una Oni, soy fuerte y sobre todo soy amiga de los que tu mataste y aunque muera no descansare hasta vengarlos – continuó con rabia.  
  
Aunque la decisión de Misao era sobrecogedora su fuerza física no estaba a la altura , Kanryu sin hacer ningún esfuerzo le golpeó la cara y la tiró al suelo con rabia, dándole una patada en el estomago.  
  
No me hagas reír niña – dijo cruelmente dejándola inconsciente en la habitación.  
  
Continuara .....  
  
Teníais razón no era un buen final ahora voy a alargarlo más gracias a gaby (hyatt, por preguntar por Sano ya que me dio una idea estupenda. Por otro lado voy a alargar mas el fic ya que un Rk sin batallas es extraño, aunque no se si seré capaz de describir peleas correctamente. Voy a haceros una mini encuesta ¿ Que preferís un amor problemático que os hace sufrir aunque le améis mucho o una pasión que os hace felices pero sin amor y sabiendo que siempre vas a amor a otro? Jejeje. Espero que les guste la historia que voy a escribir ahora. Besittos. 


	9. corriendo cuesta bajo

Aoshi corría cuesta a bajo, el pecho le dolía y cada bocanada de aire que tomaba le producía un ardor insoportable. No podía dejar de correr le dolían las piernas y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. No sabía dónde detenerse ni era capaz de hacerlo para coger aire. La noche parecía eternizarse y el insoportable frío penetraba en su piel hasta los huesos. Sanosuke le seguía sin saber que hacer hasta que repentinamente le agarró del hombro y le golpeó.  
  
Shinomori tranquilízate – dijo respirando con fuerza y tomando aire. – Maldita sea, eres un ninja, piensa con frialdad.  
  
¿ Cómo quieres que piense con frialdad si no sé si Misao esta viva o muerta? – contestó furioso.  
  
Por eso mismo, si no racionalizas puede que Misao muera, cálmate – intentó decir Sanosuke con seriedad. – Aoshi, piensa con frialdad ¿ Donde puede esconderse un ex – convicto?  
  
Tienes razón, lo siento, pensar en perderla me vuelve loco – dijo calmándose y volviendo a su estado natural. – Tengo que pensar en algo.  
  
*************************************  
  
Takeda se movía nervioso por la casa su cuerpo ansiaba la batalla, ansiaba obtener su venganza y hacer pagar a Aoshi todo lo que había pasado en la cárcel. En otra habitación de la casa Misao se despertaba confusa y con un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo, se encontraba recostada en una cama y una señora de aspecto cansado la estaba velando.  
  
¿ Esta bien señorita? – preguntó la anciana con una dulce voz. – Siento lo ocurrido.  
  
¿ Quién es usted?- preguntó Misao incorporándose repentinamente sintiendo un terrible dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
  
No haga usted movimientos bruscos, esta muy mal herida – dijo ella recostando a Misao de nuevo. – Mi hijo es muy violento pero no es una mala persona – continuó con tristeza – No sé porque la ha elegido a usted para hacer esto pero...  
  
¿Es usted la madre de Kanryu? – preguntó Misao confusa. – No se parece nada a él.  
  
Mi hijo esta obsesionado por el poder y el dinero por eso hace estas cosas, pero yo... yo creo que... – intentó decir con tristeza intentando convencerse a sí misma. – Lo siento le estoy distrayendo con mi discurso, ¿ Cómo se encuentra? he vendado sus heridas pero necesita atención medica  
  
Me duele pero estoy mejor, muchas gracias pero... ¿Porque hace esto? – preguntó confusa. – No lo entiendo.  
  
No me gusta la violencia y no sé porque mi hijo le esta haciendo esto pero estoy segura de que usted no tiene la culpa señorita – dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa. – Por cierto ¿ Cómo se llama?  
  
Misao, Misao Makimachi – dijo.– Usted es la señora Takeda ¿ No es cierto?  
  
Si, me llamo Sakura, ¿ Quiere que le traiga algo?- preguntó cordialmente. – Tendrá hambre lleva casi veinticuatro horas dormida.  
  
¿ Un día entero? – gritó incrédula. – Aoshi tiene que estar buscándome, tengo que irme tiene que estar preocupado – dijo intentando incorporarse y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó contra el suelo.  
  
¿ Esta bien? – preguntó preocupada ayudándola a levantarse . – No puedo dejarla ir, Kanryu la matara, señorita quédese.  
  
En ese momento Takeda entró por la puerta furioso estaba borracho y al ver la escena se acercó a su madre golpeándola con fuerza.  
  
Maldita sea madre, no te he dicho que no te entrometas en mis planes. – gritó furioso tirándola al suelo. - ¿ Quién te ha mandado curar a la chica?  
  
Lo siento hijo – dijo ella asustada cubriéndose con las manos. – La niña estaba mal herida.  
  
Deja a tu madre estupido. – gritó Misao interponiéndose con dificultad entre ellos. – Es tu madre, ¿ Es que no tienes compasión?  
  
No – sentenció con odio.- No sé lo que es eso, solo conoco el odio, el desprecio hacía Shinomori, hacía el Oniwanbashu, hacía Battosai hacía todos los que me encarcelaron.  
  
Pero es tu madre... – intentó decir Misao.  
  
- Me da igual – dijo sacando un arma del bolsillo. – Me he cansado de  
ti niña, vas a reunirte con tus amigos del Oniwanbashu.  
  
Misao cerró los ojos esperando recibir el impacto de la bala en su pecho, un sudor frío recorrió su malherido cuerpo y se estremeció asustada. Escuchó el sordo sonido de la pistola y durante unos segundos no sintió nada. Hasta que escuchó el aterrador gritó de Takeda. La madre se había interpuesto entre la bala y ella.  
  
Maldita sea madre – gritó Takeda. - ¿ Porque tenias que interponerte?  
  
La niña no se merece esto... – dijo en un susurro inaudible. – Kanryu yo... te quiero. – dijo en su ultimo suspiro.  
  
No señora Takeda – dijo Misao entre lagrimas agachándose junto a ella y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. – Usted no se merece esto.  
  
No seas hipócrita Makimachi, solo era una vieja inaguantable, que no admitía mi forma de pensar, creía en un mundo sin rencor ni venganza, pero tu querida niña sabes que eso no es cierto la venganza se alimenta de odio y el odio mueve el mundo – dijo con crueldad sosteniendo a Misao del pelo con fuerza. – He mandado un mensaje a Shinomori y para que puedas contemplar el momento de su muerte te dejara con vida pero después de él te tocara a ti  
  
Aoshi no es tan fácil de matar maldito psicópata, acabas de acabar con la vida de tu madre y parece no importarte eres un monstruo. – dijo llena de ira intentando soltarse. – Suéltame.  
  
De acuerdo – dijo arrojándola contra el suelo. – Nos vemos en unas horas.  
  
Dicho esto Kanryu se marchó del cuarto dejando a Misao sola con el cadáver de la señora Takeda que inútilmente intentaba reanimar. La joven ninja sentía un terrible dolor en su muslo ya que la herida se la había vuelto a abrir, apretó la venda que le había puesto la Sr. Sakura para realizar un torniquete. La herida del hombro le dolía pero ya no sangraba. Estaba asustada y no podía escapar a ningún lugar.  
  
***********************************  
  
Aoshi recorría la ciudad sin descanso, no había encontrado ninguna pista que pudiera conducirle a Misao. Él y Sanosuke se habían detenido al escuchar la voz de Okon detrás de ellos.  
  
Shinomori- sama – gritó asustada. – Shinomori – sama  
  
¿ Que pasa Okon? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
  
Alguien tiene a Misao. – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Lo sé Okon. – dijo él con tristeza. – La ha secuestrado por mi culpa.  
  
Eso explica que haya mandado una carta citándolo – dijo nerviosa. – Puede matarla, Aoshi no deje que le haga daño...  
  
¿ Que? – preguntó quitándolo la carta de las manos. – No dejare que nadie la toque, tengo que ir a buscarla.  
  
Aoshi leyó la carta con rapidez y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió corriendo en busca de la casa de Takeda. Sanosuke después de despedirse de la pobre Okon y tranquilizarla le siguió.  
  
¿Qué tal????? Creo que me he pasado un poquito matando a la pobre madre de Kanryu, y encima a manos de su propio hijo. Es realmente malo. !!!!!! Además me toca dentro de poco escribir la batalla y no se como lo haré. En fin intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.  
  
"Mi musa me abandonó y la encontré borracha en un bar, juntas nos abrazamos a la luna y nos drogamos hasta el amanecer, al volver a casa me susurró estas palabras al oído, para que con mi pluma pudiera escribirlas en un papel, alejando de mi los fantasmas de la soledad, anhelando que mis versos no se perdieran en el fondo del vaso donde solo encuentro fracaso, palabras vacías palabras sin sentido que se vuelan con el soplido de un susurro."  
  
¿Qué os parece? Hoy estaba algo triste y la tristeza me inspira a escribir cosas así. Ain ...  
  
Besitos *_*  
  
PD: mi ordenador da mazo problemas últimamente así que no se si podré actualizar mis fics tan a menudo como lo hacía antes. Lo siento. 


	10. la batalla

Aoshi se detuvo frente a la dirección que ponía en la carta. Era una vieja mansión de no gran tamaño, las paredes estaban destartaladas y la maleza cubría las columnas y la verja de entrada estaba oxidada. Aoshi se paró frente a la verja y se agarró a los hierros cubriendo sus manos con oxido. Sanosuke se detuvo detrás de él y colocó su mano en señal de apoyo en el hombro de Aoshi.  
  
Entremos – dijo secamente. – Misao esta aquí dentro.  
  
Si Shinomori, nunca creí que tuviera que decirte esto pero... – dijo con calma manteniendo la compostura. – Tranquilízate, piensa con frialdad.  
  
Si, vamos a buscarla – dijo con frialdad. – No perdamos el tiempo.  
  
Los dos entraron por la puerta con decisión el interior de la casa al contrario que el exterior la casa estaba elegantemente decorada aunque los pasillos eran angostos estaban repletos de cuadros y tintas chinas, una luz provenía desde el fondo del pasillo y cuando llegaron a la habitación Kanryu les esperaba sentado en un sillón en medio de una inmensa sala.  
  
Bienvenidos a mi hogar.- dijo abriendo los brazos en señal de recibimiento. – Acomódense.  
  
¿ Dónde esta Misao? – preguntó Aoshi con frialdad. – Responde rápido.  
  
Esta muerta – dijo con crueldad Takeda. – Pero tranquilo pronto te reunirás con ella.  
  
¡¡ ¿ Que? ¡! – grito Sano furioso lanzándose sobre él. - ¿ Cómo has podido?  
  
Detente. – dijo Aoshi sujetándole. – Esta mintiendo, si fuera verdad no habría dudado en traer la cabeza de Misao ¿ Me equivoco?  
  
Bravo Shinomori, no has perdido perspicacia – dijo mientras aplaudía burlonamente. – Por lo que veo ahora eres de los buenos, pero necesitas traerte al amiguito de Battosai contigo.  
  
¿ Que? – dijo Sano furioso ( a lo SD). - ¿ Porque todo el mundo me subestima?  
  
Esta buscándote Sagara, no pierdas los nervios. – dijo Aoshi sin inmutarse. - ¿ Dónde esta Misao?  
  
No pienso decírtelo, y si intentas ir a por ella sin derrotarme mis hombres os mataran. – dijo con una risa burlona. – Hay varios hombres armados vigilándoos.  
  
Aoshi miró a Sanosuke sin decir nada y ambos asintieron. En un rápido movimiento Sano golpeó con sus puños una de las columnas al mismo tiempo que Aoshi cortaba la otra desenfundando rápidamente sus espadas. Un par de tipos armados cayeron a los pies de estos asombrados y temblorosos.  
  
Ya no tienes hombres que guarden tus espaldas. – dijo Aoshi mirando con desprecio a Takeda. – Si quieres pelear comencemos.  
  
Es injusto que quieras batirte conmigo con la espada, yo domino los puños. – dijo Takeda con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Entonces lucharemos nosotros. – dijo Sano chocando sus puños en señal de desafío. – No hay tiempo que perder.  
  
De acuerdo. – contestó Takeda sonriendo.  
  
Aoshi se quedó mirando en una esquina atento a cada movimiento de Takeda, sospechando de él porque sabía que no era trigo limpio. Sanosuke se acercó a Kanryu propinándole un puñetazo con el puño izquierdo que esquivó girándose repentinamente y dándole un golpe en la nuca le tiró al suelo golpeándolo con su rodilla.  
  
No me lo puedo creer. – dijo Sanosuke levantándose. – No tiene nada que ver con el debilucho al que nos enfrentamos hace casi dos años.  
  
Veo que te has dado cuenta. – dijo este. – Continuemos con el combate.  
  
Sanosuke se levantó furioso y golpeó a Takeda en el estomago haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor. Aoshi observaba cada movimiento con precisión.  
  
Sagara tiene la guardia debajo del pecho – gritó este.- Golpéale allí.  
  
Cállate – gritó Kanryu enfurecido golpeando a Sano con el codo y sacando una pistola del pecho. – Muere.  
  
Kanryu disparo a bocajarro contra Aoshi que cayó al suelo ante la sorprendida mirada de Sanosuke. Un charco de sangre comenzó a aparecer bajo él.  
  
¿ Que has hecho? – gritó Sanosuke sorprendido . – Maldita sea  
  
Valla el gallito se ha enfadado, que miedo – dijo burlonamente. – No te preocupes enseguida te tocara a ti.  
  
Sanosuke enfadado se lanzó contra él sin detenerse a pensar, su mano derecha aun no estaba curada del todo pero ni siquiera recapacitó en ello, con toda sus fuerza golpeó el pecho de Takeda destrozando con ello el arma y su propia mano. Takeda retrocedió unos pasos tembloroso y con una cruel sonrisa sacó otra pistola del bolsillo. Aoshi se incorporó con cuidado su hombro estaba cubierto de sangre y no era capaz de mover el brazo Takeda se acercó a él y con crueldad le dio una patada en la cara.  
  
Mientras Misao caminaba por un extraño desierto y no recordaba como había llegado allí sus heridas habían desaparecido y su traje de ninja ahora era un bello kimono blanco con grandes flores y un precioso obi que también tenía flores en diferentes tonos. Cuanto más caminaba mas perdida se sentía, el desierto se extendía ante sus ojos con una inmensidad sobrecogedora, haciendo que se sintiera sola e insignificante en un mundo demasiado grande para ella. Sus pasos eran pequeños y los pies comenzaban a dolerle, aunque no podía parar tampoco avanzar ya que lo hacía hacia ninguna parte.  
  
Misao – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. – Misao...  
  
Ella se giró esperanzada porque había escuchado esa voz antes, le resultaba tan familiar, tan cercana... pero no podía reconocerla. El paisaje había cambiado ya no se encontraba en un desierto sino en una solitaria playa donde una suave brisa mecía su cabello. La visión que contemplaron sus ojos la dejó sin aliento durante unos instantes pero enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba.  
  
¿ Estoy muerta? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
  
No, aún no. – contestó Hannya. – Pero... tienes que cuidarte pequeña.  
  
Entonces... ¿ Porque estoy aquí? – preguntó asustada. - ¿ Porque estáis vosotros aquí?  
  
Hemos venido a protegerte.- dijo Shikijo. – Misao no puedes abandonar ahora, eres muy joven y te queda mucha vida por delante.  
  
Además después de todo lo que has sufrido por Aoshi, ahora que soy felices... – dijo Beshimi sonriente.  
  
¿ Que? – preguntó Misao roja hasta las orejas. - ¿ Cómo sabéis eso?  
  
Cuando los muertos nos aburrimos, vigilamos a los vivos. – dijo Hannya.  
  
Tu cotilleas todo el rato. – dijo riendo Hihottoko . – Hannya vigilas a todas horas.  
  
Si bueno... – dijo riendo Hannya sonrojado. – Misao tienes que ayudar a Aoshi.  
  
Lo sé pero no puedo escapar de aquí – dijo entristecida. – Estoy sola y atrapada... tengo miedo...  
  
No estas sola, nosotros siempre cuidamos de ti, velamos por tu seguridad. – dijo Hannya cogiendo sus manos.- Siempre os protegeremos a ti y Aoshi.  
  
Si – dijeron los otros al unísono.  
  
Misao eres una ninja, no pierdas la esperanza – dijo Beshimi. – Piensa en lo que puedes hacer.  
  
La chica abrió los ojos y se los frotó confusa, estaba de nuevo en la habitación le dolía la pierna muchísimo se levantó observando a su alrededor, vio un cayado apoyado en una de las paredes, se acercó y lo cogió para poder caminar apoyarse en él. En el suelo permanecía el cadáver de la señora Sakura Takeda. Con tristeza se arrodilló junto a ella le cerró los ojos y la cubrió con una manta rezando una oración de despedida. Al levantarse notó un punzante dolor en el muslo que le estremeció todo el cuerpo, se acercó a puerta y con uno de sus kunais a modo de ganzúa la abrió.  
  
En la sala donde se disputaba la batalla Aoshi permanecía en el suelo con el hombro ensangrentado, la bala le había atravesado limpiamente pero aún así el dolor le impedía sostener su espada con normalidad. Sanosuke no podía usar su puño derecho que estaba destrozado y el malestar era tan fuerte que no le permitía ponerse en pie. Takeda respiraba nervioso agotado y dolorido tras recibir el Futae aún así sostenía la pistola entre sus manos apuntando a los chicos con rabia.  
  
Suelta ese arma, Kanryu. – dijo Aoshi furioso haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.  
  
Silencio Shinomori tu hora a llegado. – dijo mientras encañonaba la pistola y se acercaba a él apuntándole a la cabeza.  
  
Déjale maldito bastardo. – gritó Misao abriendo la puerta con decisión. – Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo.  
  
Takeda se giró velozmente y se dispuso a disparar a Misao a la que no dio tiempo a reaccionar, la chica se quedo paralizada por el horror sin poder moverse el cayado se le cayó de las manos y ella perdió el equilibrio. Pero repentinamente una de las kodachis de Aoshi atravesó a Kanryu haciendo que cayera sin vida al suelo. Misao miraba la escena sorprendida jadeando sin saber que decir, Aoshi la miró con ternura y le sonrió con afecto, con una bonita sonrisa que le ilumino la mirada. Se acercó a ella que tenía lagrimas en los ojos y la cogió entre sus brazos inquieto al ver su estado.  
  
Estas herido, ese estupido te ha disparado. – tartamudeó Misao compungida. – Aoshi yo...  
  
- Ya esta Misao, estoy bien, tengo que llevarte a una clínica.- dijo  
muy preocupado sosteniéndola con un brazo– Por Kami- sama Misao estas  
cubierta de sangre.  
  
Estoy bien... – dijo en un susurro mientras se desmayaba sobre el pecho de Aoshi.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
¿ Que os ha parecido? No se que tal esta la batalla, no soy muy buena escribiendo luchas, me he basado en peleas de Dragon ball pero suavizándolas un poco y en los consejos de un amigo mío que lleva haciendo karate y Kic boxing desde pequeño. En un principio quería que fuese una lucha con espada pero Kanryu no podía mejorar mucho en dos años así que ... me decidí por la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No estoy convencida porque creó que por mucho que entrene Takeda nunca estará a la altura de Aoshi o de Sano. Al final resulta un malo realmente fácil de vencer suerte que es un tramposo y no duda usar armas de fuego. Ain T_T estoy en crisis creativa, no me gusta lo que escribo y me dan ganas de prender fuego al ordenador. Besitos y disfrutad leyendo ¡!!!! 


	11. La deternimación de un padre Final

Un joven aprendiz de medico vendaba el hombro de Aoshi este permanecía con el torso desnudo con la mirada fija en la puerta del quirófano, no se había movido de esa posición desde hacía horas, esperando a que el doctor saliese de allí con alguna noticia de Misao. Sanosuke estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, sin decir nada con la mano aún ensangrentada.  
  
¿ De verdad no quiere que le vende la mano señor? – preguntó con timidez la muchacha. – Tiene mal aspecto.  
  
No te preocupes pequeña. – contestó con una sonrisa.- Esta mano tiene dueña, es de una doctora que esta en Aizu.  
  
Aoshi le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada su mirada, su pensamiento, su angustia estaba dirigido hacía una persona. En ese momento Okina, Omasu, Okon y los chicos entraron corriendo por la puerta de la clínica.  
  
¿ Que ha pasado? – preguntó Okina nervioso agarrando a Sanosuke - ¿ Donde esta Misao?  
  
Tranquilo amigo. – contestó este. – El médico esta con ella.  
  
Omasu se acercó a Aoshi y le hizo una reverencia agarrando con fuerza la falda de su kimono. Estaba nerviosa y realmente preocupada.  
  
Gracias Aoshi- sama – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Gracias por cuidar de Misao.  
  
Aoshi se conmovió con el gesto de la joven y le levantó el rostro con cuidado mirándola a los ojos.  
  
No tienes que agradecerlo Omasu- dijo seriamente. – Nunca permitiría que le pasara nada a Misao.  
  
Repentinamente el doctor salió de la habitación y Okina corrió hacia él.  
  
¿ Cómo esta? – preguntó preocupado  
  
Esta bien – contestó el doctor suspirando. – Necesita descansar porque ha perdido mucha sangre pero esta bien  
  
El medico permitió que entraran a verla y así lo hicieron todos menos Sanosuke y Aoshi que se quedaron fuera.  
  
¿ Que vas a hacer ahora Sagara? – preguntó curioso.  
  
- Voy a ir a Aizu para que Megumi me vea esto.- dijo levantando  
la mano sonriente. – Aunque seguro que me mata.  
  
¿ No vas a despedirte de Misao? – preguntó Aoshi mirándole seriamente.  
  
No, nos despedimos el otro día – contestó saliendo por la puerta y saludando. - ¡ Cuida bien de ella Shinomori te quiere mucho!  
  
Aoshi se le quedó mirando a Sanosuke mientras se marchaba sin volverse a tras. En la habitación Misao permanecía dormida mientras los demás velaban por ella. Mas tarde se la llevaron al Aoiya y allí en su habitación descansaba tranquilamente. Okina paseaba por la casa de mal humor hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar con Aoshi.  
  
¿ Que ha pasado Aoshi? – preguntó -. ¿ Quién es el responsable de esto? ¿ Porque Sanosuke se ha ido?  
  
Kanryu Takeda, él que mató a Hannya y los otros, quería venganza. – dijo secamente. – Estaba loco y resentido.  
  
¿ Que tiene que ver Misao en todo esto? – preguntó Okina furioso. – No voy a permitir que tus enemigos pongan en peligro la vida de mi hija.  
  
.....  
  
Aoshi ¿ Qué me estas ocultando? . – preguntó de mal humor.  
  
Misao y yo... – intentó decir este.  
  
¿ Que? – gritó Okina furioso- Misao y tu ¿ Qué? Ella es una niña, es casi tu hija, ¿ Qué pretendes? Ahora que Shisuka te ha dejado pretendes jugar con Misao, eso es despreciable.  
  
Shisuka me dejó porque sabía que yo amaba a Misao, Okina- dijo Aoshi lleno de rabia. – Nunca jugaría con Misao, ¿ Por quien me tomas?  
  
No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella ¿ Me has entendido? – dijo empujándole – Ya puedes irte de mi casa y te estoy hablando de hombre a hombre, no de maestro a discípulo y no me importa que seas el okashira, Misao es mi hija y solo por encima de mi cadáver estarás con ella.  
  
En ese momento Okon entró en el patio corriendo y les avisó a todos de que Misao ya se había despertado. Okina dejó a Aoshi en el patio sin decir nada y se dirigió a la habitación de Misao. Allí estaba Omasu que conversaba tranquilamente con ella.  
  
Misao mi niña – dijo Okina al verla. - ¿ Cómo te encuentras?  
  
Bien – dijo ella sonriente observando a su alrededor. - ¿ Dónde esta Aoshi?  
  
Estoy aquí. – dijo él entrando por la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Okina.  
  
- ¿ Cómo estas? – preguntó Misao preocupada mirándole hacía el  
hombro. - ¿ Que tal tus heridas?  
  
Bien no te preocupes. – contestó apoyándose en la pared y mirándola con ternura.  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente y Misao se recuperaba a pasos agigantados, ella y Aoshi no habían tenido tiempo para hablar y estar a solas además lo notaba más distante que nunca. Aoshi meditaba en la habitación del fondo pensativo las palabras de Okina resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza aunque no había vuelto a hablar con él del tema.  
  
Aoshi te he traído el té – dijo Misao sonriente. – Además te he hecho pastas.  
  
No tenias que traer nada. – dijo Aoshi secamente.  
  
Vale. – dijo Misao en un susurro agachándose, Aoshi se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían herido a la chica.  
  
Lo siento Misao, quería decir que no tenias que molestarte, aún estas recuperándote - dijo agarrando sus manos y sentándola sobre sus piernas. – Lo siento tienes que ayudarme a ser más amable.  
  
Da igual Aoshi, me gustas así. –dijo ella sonriente rodeándole con sus brazos y besándole con pasión, pero repentinamente Aoshi se separó y mirándola seriamente soltó una profunda y sincera carcajada.  
  
Misao le miró sin saber como reaccionar si molestarse porque se había apartado o alegrarse porque Aoshi se había reído por fin.  
  
Misao estamos en un lugar sagrado. – dijo él sonriendo y cogiendo con delicadeza el rostro de la chica.  
  
¿ Que? Yo... – dijo avergonzada y sonrojada. – Lo siento... no... no... lo había pensado.  
  
Aoshi ¿ Qué haces? – dijo Okina desde la puerta. – Márchate de mi casa, te lo había avisado.  
  
¿Qué? ¿ Pero Yiya? – preguntó Misao sin entender nada. - ¿ Porque le dices eso?  
  
Tu no entiendes nada Misao aún eres una niña – dijo Okina.- Aoshi solo esta jugando contigo.  
  
Eso no es cierto – dijo Aoshi furioso mirando a Okina con desprecio . – Pero si quieres que me vaya, lo are .  
  
Si él se va yo me voy con él – dijo Misao incorporándose.  
  
¡No! – dijeron Aoshi y Okina a la vez.  
  
¿ Que? – preguntó Misao compungida. – Pero Aoshi... ¿ Porque?  
  
No quiero ponerte en peligro pequeña, lo siento – dijo Aoshi acariciando la mejilla de Misao con ternura. – Cuídate mucho.  
  
¡¡ No me dejes sola !!. – gritó Misao llorando viendo como Aoshi se alejaba por la puerta sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
Es lo mejor que puede pasar niña – dijo Okina agarrandola de los hombros. – Déjalo ir.  
  
Mentira ¡No es lo mejor! ¡¡ Yo le amo!! Yiya... – dijo llorando llena de ira. – Déjame en paz, te odio ¿ Porque te metes donde no te llaman?  
  
Misao... – dijo Okina entristecido. – No lo entiendes yo... lo hago por tu bien.  
  
Tu... nada, déjame en paz – dijo Misao saliendo de la habitación corriendo detrás de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi caminaba apesadumbrado sin atreverse a mirar atrás sentía un gran pesar en su corazón y deseaba volver a buscar a Misao, repentinamente escuchó un ruido tras él y cuando se giró recibió una "súper patada furiosa ninja voladora" ( ^_^) por parte de Misao que lo tumbó en el suelo. .  
  
¿ Estas loco? – gritó llorando llena de ira Misao sentada encima de Aoshi y sujetándole los brazos con sus piernas. - ¿ Es que siempre tienes alguna excusa para hacerme daño? – dijo colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de la cara de Aoshi con rabia.  
  
No pienses eso – intentó decir Aoshi pero estaba aún confundido. – Misao yo ...  
  
¡¡Tu eres un cobarde estupido y me tienes hasta...!! – intentó decir Misao pero Aoshi se había levantado y la había deslizado hasta sus piernas rodeándola con los brazos y besándola con ternura.  
  
Te amo – dijo Aoshi cuando se separó de ella. – Muchísimo, por lo que eres, por lo que soy cuando estas junto mi, por tus locuras, por tu dulzura, por todo, vayámonos donde podamos ser felices.  
  
Hasta... hasta... – tartamudeó sorprendida sin saber que decir mientras Aoshi la miraba fijamente. – Si... vamonos donde quieras, pero juntos... juntos para siempre. – contestó ella abrazándole con fuerza.  
  
Para siempre. – repitió él besándola. – Te lo prometo, nadie mas se va a interponer entre nosotros.  
  
Misao sonrió complacida deseaba de corazón que eso fuera así, pero de lo único de lo que estaba segura es que no iba a permitir es que nadie ni nada se interpusiera entre ellos, solo necesitaba estar con Aoshi.  
  
Fin!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahora si, he acabado ¡!!!!!!!!!!! En primer lugar la decisión de Okina seguro que os resulta extraña, pero los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para los hijos aunque esto les haga daño, no sé, Escribí eso porque Okina se preocuparía por que su hija adoptiva estuviera en peligro pero no se da cuenta que lo único que hace feliz a Misao es estar junto a Aoshi. Porque todos la tratan como a una niña. En segundo lugar el final es rápido, pero es que no se me ocurre otra forma además no es ni dramático ni muy romántico simplemente estas juntos porque se quieren y nadie se va a interponer en su camino. Bueno mi segunda historia esta en camino tengo el primer capitulo hecho así que... espero que os guste. Besitos!!!!!!  
  
" 


End file.
